Fantasies
by EndlesslyDreaming1
Summary: AU [set after season 4] Claire wants to forget,just for one day who she is,when she discovers a man with the ability to give you what you want,she gets caught up in his twisted game,slowly losing track of what's real and what's a fantasy.


Lying awake at night. Alone, with no one to comfort her,the thought of it drove her crazy. All she ever wanted in life was to be accepted,to be loved. She was just like any other college student,she had self esteem issues,trouble dating,struggled with her classes,she was the defination of a typical teenager.

Claire Bennet sat her dressing table giving her long,soft blonde hair a quick brush before applying some lipgloss on her lips.

"Morning Clairebear,you ready?"

Claire smiled softly up at her dad as he peered through her bedroom door. "Yeah,just give me a second." she replied,pulling her hair up and tied it up. She smiled back at her reflection in the mirror,grabbed her bag off her bed then headed downstairs.

Arriving on campus she gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and got out the car "bye dad."she chimed,quickly heading over towards her school building. Her dad had insisted on keeping an eye on her even though,being the over the over protective parent he always was even she was officially a college student now, I suppose it made sense though particularly after what had happened back at the carnival last year. The world now knew about abilities,Claire being the one responsible for this act.

"Well if it isn't the freak,morning sunshine."

Claire stopped dead in her tracks glancing up at the girl "look can we not do this today,I just want to get to class."

The girl folded her arms "so is it true that you can never die,what must that feel like hmm,I mean can you even feel anything?"

Claire sighed,becoming impatient "yeah,that's me,I'm the freak,is that the best you can do?" she had learned by now that not eveyone accepted her or anyone like her,it didn't matter,it's who he was and nothing was going to change that,it would be easy for her to say that she would rather be normal,I mean since learning of her ability she had prayed for it to be stripped of her,but now she embraced it. "Look,I just want to go."

The girl shot her a bitter smile,_clearly she was jealous_. "Whatever,freak." she shoved Claire out of the way,heading down the steps.

Claire collided right into the noticeboard,bumping her shoulder against the wood. "argh shit."she muttered under her breath,trying not to make deal about it,she brushed herself up head noticing one of the notices stuck to her shoe. She pulled a frown as she read it,could this be really possible,someone was actually parading their ability about?

"hmm someone who can perform you biggest fantasy?"she questioned it as she continued to read it "give me a break."she scrunched up in her bag,immediately heading off to her first class.

Lunch. Claire sat outside,soaking up the sun with the rest of her friends,happily munching on a sandwich "Guys,erm can I ask you a question?" she was hesistant to ask at first but just went for it anyways. "Do you think I'm a freak?"

Matt,her only guy friend raised an eyebrow "seriously Claire,just because you can heal yourself doesn't make you a freak,jeez get over youself,you're no better than the rest of us misfits." he laughed,clearly joking with her.

She laughed nervously looking down at the ground "yeah thanks,that's what I wanted to hear."

Matt rolled his eyes "look if you're that bothered,one of yours might be able to help you,he's this like super hot mystery guy that can like make your all troubles go away,believe me I know, I've tried him,every single part of him." he felt tingles electrify the hairs on the back of his neck,remembering the experience "I swear,best sex I've had in years,and I'm pretty sure he's not even gay but anyways,go see him,he is amazing."

Claire stared at him blankly "good to know,but who is this guy?"she asked,suddenly curious.

He jotted down the address on a post it note he had from his bag and handed it to her "you won't be dissapointed,believe me.


End file.
